


Hunting for More than Just Easter Eggs

by schittsbest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Egg Themed Proposals, Fluff, M/M, egg puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittsbest/pseuds/schittsbest
Summary: When Patrick finds himself agreeing to have the Apothecary host the first annual "Schitt's Creek Easter Egg Hunt Egg-Stravaganza", he couldn't have eggspected what happened next.





	Hunting for More than Just Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be inspired by the Parks and Rec scene where Tom forgets to hide the eggs, but my brain can't stop thinking about "The Hike" so here's this instead. It ended up being way longer than I expected it to be, sorry for the fluff rambling but I love these boys. If you want me to write my original idea or you have any other prompt suggestions, let me know.
> 
> This is my first time writing for the Schitt's Creek fandom. Usually, I have so many ideas for my favorite relationships, but Dan and the writers do so well there's never anything I want to add!

“So I heard that my mother roped you in to another “Chat with Pat” today,” David commented as he idly stroked Patrick’s hair, the two lounging on the secondhand sofa they had picked out for the backroom of the store.

 

“David, I need you to not be mad about what I’m about to say, OK?” Patrick’s face suddenly took on a much more serious expression than one should have after an aggressive “necking” session, and David’s heart began to race.

 

“You know that’s the worst way to start a conversation but I’ll do my best,” David replied, throwing his hands in the air in a trademark David Rose fashion, before bringing his hands down to nervously twist at his silver rings.

 

“I may have promised your mother.. And the rest of the Town Council that Rose Apothecary would be more than happy to host the first ever “Schitt’s Creek Easter Egg Hunt” next weekend…” Patrick winced, bracing himself for the earful from his partner who disliked huge events being sprung on him, and the concept of screaming children in general.

 

David immediately sprung up to start his “not anxiety” pacing around the small space, wringing his hands as his mind began to plan an event he had no idea how to execute. Patrick, watching on with barely contained amusement, finally stood up to draw David back down to the cushions, holding his hands tightly.

 

“David, as much as I know how much you love planning events with no warning,” Patrick smirked at David’s barely concealed look of contempt, “I promise that I will handle everything, even the design.” Patrick knew this would get David involved, nothing got a Rose interested like a color scheme for an event.

 

“I’m only doing this because I saw a spread in Vogue about pastel colored crystal easter eggs and I think that would be a really good look for the store not for the,” David shuddered, “children who will descend on our event.”

 

“And that is why I love you,” Patrick took a moment to survey David’s face, making sure this was something he was really okay with, before grabbing his laptop for the two to begin planning.

 

“If this is going to be a concept that meets my standards of decor, not like it would take much to impress the population of Schitt’s Creek, I’m going to need you to leave me to my craft,” David spoke as he gently shoved Patrick out of his space, his mind going wild with the possibilities. “I guess you can just help carry all the heavy tables outside when this happens, Mr. Mid-Range Denim”.

 

Patrick knew when his boyfriend was ready to design it was best to leave him be, so he headed back up to the front of the shop to take care of customers who might come in during the afternoon.

  


 

Somehow, with only ten days of notice, David had somehow ordered what appeared to be three dozen boxes, all of which he declared were too heavy for him to carry himself. Patrick arrived at the store at his normal time, two hours before he would expect David to be awake, to see his boyfriend flitting around the shelves, flowers and fake chicks everywhere.

 

“Someone’s been a busy bunny this morning,” Patrick hummed as he caught David by the waist, pulling him in for a kiss, caught off guard by the fact David wasn’t either sleeping or completely freaking out about the massive event Patrick sprung on him.

 

“Ok, first of all, we aren’t doing busy bunny,” David lightly pushed Patrick away, feigning anger for a brief moment before giving in and kissing him again. “And second, a Rose does not abandon an event, even if it is sprung on them by their boyfriend who needs to learn how to say no to certain mothers.”  
  


Patrick knew David wasn’t actually angry with him, his boyfriend loved planning parties and color schemes, but even more, he liked when Patrick felt bad and made out with him to make up for it.

 

“Does my design-freak boyfriend want to compromise his artistic creativity and let his amazing partner help set up tomorrow, or are you going to be…” Patrick trailed off, trying to come up with a word that would draw the right amount of playful indignation from David, “an inexorable hurricane.”

 

David’s face morphed into an expression Patrick had grown to love, one of playfulness undercut by a signature David sass.

 

“If it means getting up early to make sure my blue button-down wearing boyfriend doesn’t touch decorations, I’ll take one for the team.” David ran his hands down Patrick’s sides, his fingers clutching at the aforementioned garment, debating if they had time for a heated makeout before customers began to arrive. However, the day wasn’t looking good in the love department, and David reluctantly drew away from Patrick as the bell above their door jingled, signaling a customer.

 

“There are boxes in the basement for tomorrow, can you carry them to the storage room?” David called over his shoulder as he went to help the customer, who seemed intent on touching every single one of their homemade bath bombs.

 

Patrick headed down the stairs to the basement, and upon seeing the small mountain of  boxes let out only a huff of exasperation at David’s spending abilities for a party he didn’t even want to plan, when only a year ago his accountant brain would have gone into a panic thinking about expenses. He began to carry the boxes up the stairs, already ready for the day to be over so he could finish what David had tried to start that morning.

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Patrick arrived at the general store to see David directing his small army of workers: Stevie, Alexis, and Ted, who seemed to be doing most of the work while the other two sat and presumably made fun of David. It appeared that the town of Schitt’s Creek was looking forward to this event, as the cafe was packed and people were milling around, checking out the set-up.

 

“Does it look okay?” David asked after anxiously pulling Patrick into the store and locking the door behind them. Patrick, expecting his boyfriend to be anxious about the event, was ready to handle this, and didn’t notice the nervous energy being a bit higher than normal.

 

“It looks amazing David, and I think the organizer looks eggspecially good this morning.” Patrick teased before planting a kiss on David.

 

“That’s it, we aren’t doing games night with Alexis and Ted anymore, I can’t handle the two of you with your horrible puns that you seem to think are funny,” David tried to hide his beaming smile at the compliment with a snarky remark, but he knew that his boyfriend would see right through him.

 

The two enjoyed another minute of snuggling before they were called back outside, or yelled at more specifically, by Alexis, who seemed determined to “sample” all of the refreshments David had ordered.

  
  
  
  
  


Finally, David declared that the event was “as ready as it was going to get with the little time he had to prepare” and in the blink of an eye, it was like the entire town had descended on the strip of pavement outside the store.

 

After Patrick and Ted ensured all the kids had baskets and were ready to begin, Patrick set them off, smiling fondly at memories of Easters past as he watched them scamper around, peering into bushes and around buildings to find the eggs David had carefully hidden away.

 

Heading back to the group who had come to be his closest friends, Patrick noticed David had gone missing, but assumed he was handling some design crisis or another and let it be for the moment being.

 

A few minutes later, however, with David not back yet, Patrick turned to Alexis, who had gotten bored of the crowds quickly and turned to her phone. “Alexis, have you seen David anywhere?” She shrugged, vaguely pointing in the direction of the grassy area next to the cafe, where a large tree sat.

 

Patrick glanced across the street to the patch of nature, surrounded by an artificial fence he assumed was David’s doing to fit the “feel” of the egg hunt. He quickly walked across the street, hoping to find David and possibly steal a few minutes with him before one of the Roses, or the Schitts, found them.

 

“You’ll be fine, just stop freaking out about it,” Patrick heard David mumbling behind the tree, clearly trying to hide himself from the entirety of the town who was currently outside of the store. Assuming he was panicked about something Easter egg hunt related, Patrick cleared his throat as he stepped around to the other side of the tree, only to see David flushed and wringing his hands, a basket of Easter eggs set on an old picnic table beside him.

 

“David?” Patrick asked, taking a few steps to hold his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his temple. “You know those eggs are for the kids right?”

 

“Mhm,” David’s eyes darted around, refusing to look Patrick in the eye as he nervously tugged on his signature black sweater. “Can you go get me a muffin or a scone from the Cafe? I’m just going to… hide a few more eggs that Alexis forgot about. Yeah, so I’ll just do that and then wait here for you to come back.” David pushed Patrick away, turning around before he could see the confused look on Patrick’s face.

 

Patrick wasn’t sure what was going on with David, but he knew that the best way to get his boyfriend talking was to feed him, so he headed into the cafe, emerging a few minutes later with what felt like half of the pastry case in his hands, as well as an Easter egg handed to him by Twyla, who roped him in to hearing a story about her cousin who was in jail again before letting him know that David had said to open the egg once he was back with snacks, and only then.

 

Not seeing David behind the tree, Patrick assumed he had been called to handle some crisis, so he settled down on top of the picnic table, depositing the pastries down before turning his attention to the egg in his hand. He cracked open the plastic shell and was surprised to see a slip of paper fall out.

 

_Your hunt has just begun. Find your next clue where we first had fun._

 

Patrick shook his head smiling, his expression growing fonder as he thought about the time his boyfriend must have spent organizing this little hunt for him. Patrick had shared with David how he was upset to miss watching his nieces and nephews hunt for eggs this Easter, and he was again blown away by the care his boyfriend showed to him by organizing his own adventure on top of everything else he planned for the day. Patrick thought about the answer to the clue before heading off to his car, knowing David was quite the romantic.

 

Sure enough, under the windshield of his car was an egg inscribed with “FOR PATRICK” on it, and he grabbed it before leaning against his car to open his next clue.

 

_Rhyming isn’t my strong suit, so go find the girl with the ugly boots._

 

Patrick instantly knew David was talking about Stevie, who had the same boots as Patrick himself. Ever since the night that David called Patrick his boyfriend for the first time, while angrily ranting about his ugly hiking boots, he had been on a mission for both his boyfriend and his best friend to get rid of their shoes. Spotting Stevie attempting to leave a conversation with Jocelyn, he pulled her aside.

 

“I’m only giving you this clue if you show me what David said about me,” Stevie smirked, knowing that David would never pass up on a chance to get one over on both her and Patrick, who spent hours of their days teasing him for his clothing.

 

Patrick handed over the slip of paper to Stevie, who read it and laughed, before handing him over his next clue and walking away shortly after, promising over her shoulder that they would get David back for this.

 

_I promise your quest is almost over, find the girl who’s dating “Rover”._

 

Laughing to himself about the Rose children’s inability to comprehend the fact people enjoyed spending time with animals, and knowing that David was talking about Alexis, who was newly back together with Ted, he found the two looking at something on Alexis’ phone.

 

“Patrick! Take this so that I can go makeout with Ted, I mean, help him with something at the Vet’s Office!” Alexis didn’t let Patrick get a word in before rushing away, something he had grown used to after spending so much time around the Rose family. Smiling, he turned his attention to the egg, this one covered in carefully drawn on roses.

 

_Before this task turns into a chore, come and find me in the store -DR_

 

Smiling at David’s creativity, Patrick reached into his pocket to grab his set of keys, unlocking the door to the store and locking it again behind him.

 

“David?” Patrick called, confused by the dark showroom when David had insinuated he would be there. Taking in the store again, Patrick noticed an egg on the counter where the cash register sat and headed over, hoping to find his boyfriend soon and sneak a few minutes with him as a thanks for the adventure. Flicking on the lights, and not paying attention to much else, he bounded over to the counter for his, hopefully, last clue. This time, the slip of paper sat beside the egg, and Patrick grabbed it eagerly.

 

_Open me and turn around….._

 

Patrick opened the egg and gasped at its contents, his hand quickly going over his mouth as he spun around, the egg still clutched open in his hands. The sight before him made his insides well up with joy, as his boyfriend knelt on the ground before him.

 

David took the plastic egg from Patrick’s trembling hands and discarded the two sides on the floor before gazing back up adoringly at Patrick.

“Patrick, I know that I’m rarely easy to deal with, and that I can drive you crazy sometimes, but before I met you, I never thought I’d find someone who could love me for me, and stay when everyone else would leave. You’re the love of my life and I can’t imagine spending another day without you. Will you marry me?”

 

David stood at the end of his prepared speech, brushing off his clothes and steadying his breathing while he waited for Patrick’s reply, still clutching the ring in his hand.

 

Patrick rapidly nodded his head and rubbed his eyes quickly, as they had welled with tears, too overcome with emotion to trust himself to speak before throwing himself into David’s arms.

 

“Is that a yes?” David smiled, brushing back Patrick’s hair and softly kissing the side of his head, giving his boyfriend a moment to gather himself before untangling their limbs and stepping back slightly.

 

“Yes, it’s a yes!” Patrick swore his heart had never felt more full as he watched David slip the silver band onto his finger, pulling his _fiance_ to his body and kissing him.

 

 


End file.
